Cain-131
} - GEN2= } - }} |-| Unarmored= } |realname=Cain Shaw |alias=CODENAME: SIDEWINDER |born= |died= |homeworld= |gender=Female |height=*6' 8" (Out of armor) *7' (In armor) |hair=Brown |eyes=Silver |cyber=* * |specialty=Rifleman, Headhunter, Solo operations |sigweapons=* * * |rank= Master Chief Petty Officer |tag=131 |serviceno= |class= I |branch= |unit= |affiliation=* ** *** **** *****Project DEMOPHILUS ****Special Activities Division *****Operational Detachment-Sigma |notable=* * * * * * * * *ONI escort missions *Imperium Campaign * Campaign * }} Master Chief Petty Officer Cain-131, sometimes referred to as CODENAME: SIDEWINDER, was a Class I super-soldier who primarily worked under the as a solo operative, intelligence gatherer, and asset denial specialist. She was considered an exceptional athlete and a very intellectual student at a young age, and because of this, was picked out by ONI sensors for the SPARTAN-II project. Due to budget cuts for Dr. Halsey's program, Cain and seventy-four other children were instead selected for Project DEMOPHILUS. She survived her augmentation procedures and went on to fight for the and the Office of Naval Intelligence for over 30 years before her total disappearance in 2560. 'Biography' 'Early Childhood' Cain was born in , a city located on the planet in 2511. Her father worked as a captain with the Casbah City Police Department. She is a descendant of , one of the scientists responsible for creating the . When she was around seven years old, she was identified as being genetically, intellectually, and physically superior to her peers. As so, she was abducted by the Office of Naval Intelligence for Project DEMOPHILUS in March of 2518, and replaced with a . Cain's civilian death certificate lists her as deceased on August 17th, 2518. Her father, being very suspicious around the events leading up to her death, conducted a year long CCPD investigation into the incident, which yielded little results. He conducted his own personal investigation into the matter until his death in 2552, when the Covenant partially glassed Tribute, including Casbah City. 'SPARTAN Training' 'Human-Covenant War' Project DEMOPHILUS SPARTANs were primarily tasked with eliminating threats and activity, even throughout the Human-Covenant War. She was a solo operator in many of these missions due the short supply of remaining SPARTANs that had survived. However, Cain-131 participated in a handful of key battles during the war, including the . Around 2552, Cain was given a by the Office of Naval Intelligence in order to assist her during intelligence gathering operations. Cain and her AI, Klayton, conducted at least seven missions together, and proved to be exceptionally effective, much like and his AI, . 'Liberation of Harvest' 'Battle of New Harmony' 'Battle of Miridem' 'Battle of Sargasso' 'Defense of Concord' 'Battle of Tribute' 'Battle of Earth' 'Post-War' At the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, Cain was reassigned to the Office of Naval Intelligence's Special Activities Division, where she continued to conduct intelligence based missions with her AI. One such effort was the detection of an emergency signal from the , which lead to the creation of a mission to rescue the crew and the AI . Other efforts included escort and protection missions for high-ranking ONI and UNSC officials, as well as asset denial missions. 'Imperium Campaign' Cain-131 was assigned to the UNSC Prowler Foxhound during the Imperium Campaign, where she helped collect intelligence against the Imperium of Clarity. She also participated in multiple ground engagements alongside the Swords of Sangehelios. 'Created Crisis' On 9 October 2558, Klayton defected to the , after receiving a coded message from personally. The AI tried to convert Cain to his cause, but without avail. The AI was able to transfer itself onto a during an artifact recovery mission which had gone awry. He was able to interface with the terminal, as well as communicate with the Created and the . The AI scrambled the SPARTANs armor long enough to flee, and left Cain to defend herself against aggressive . After surviving the encounter, the betrayal and loss of Klayton devastated Cain, who suffered emotional trauma following the event. On 1 November 2558, Cain volunteered to join Operational Detachment-Sigma as an emergency order to combat the Created. She vowed to keep people safe from the now-rogue AI element attacking humanity and the other races in the galaxy. ''Disappearance'' On 5 January 2560, Cain and the other members of her team were tasked with procuring Forerunner artifacts before the Created could utilize them. During the mission, Cain was separated from the rest of her team while they were inspecting the inside of a Forerunner structure. She was then locked inside a chamber of the structure by an unknown entity. When the team was able to break through the chamber doors, Cain-131 was gone, with no trace of her ever being there. She was never heard or seen from again, and officially listed as Missing in Action on 10 January, 2560. Colleagues and teammates speculated that she had died during the mission, but could not find substantial evidence to prove it. ''Notes'' Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:Class I Spartan-IIs